Whispers In the Dark
by Balverine
Summary: It was raining. Naruto Shifted and realized it might not have been the storm that woke him from his dream. The blonde huffed and cuddled into the body laying next to him.


**Title** : Whispers in the dark

 **Inspiration** : There wasn't enough NarutoxNeji on this fucking site.

 **Disclaimer** : Butts.

 **Warnings** : Bishounen overdose, skimpy clothing, smut, yaoi, butt sex, gratuitous whispering, moaning groaning and biting.

* * *

Naruto was trying to sleep, to get what little rest he could afford in his quite hectic schedule. He had been having the most wonderful dream: He was warm and cozy and surrounded by people made of mochi with sweet bean filling. The people wrapped him in their soft arms and he nibbled their skin in order to reach the rich paste in the middle; but the storm outside woke him suddenly.

A flash of lightning struck the sky, illuminating his darkened room briefly before a booming roll of thunder accompanied the sound of the rain falling madly outside. His blue eyes snapped open just as the jagged light struck by and soon after he was surrounded in darkness once more. There, beside him was the scent of flowers, plum blossoms, maybe. It could also have been peach flowers. And tea leaves? It was a sweet yet bitter smell, subtle but striking and yet very familiar. It brought to mind warm kisses and gentle touches and a heat that spread from the general area of his chest, straight to his groin.

Naruto shifted and realized it might not have been solely the storm that woke him from his 'innocent dream', judging by the dull ache in his crotch. That was strange, but he could remember seconds before he woke, the soft pliable flesh of the mochi people turned firm and pale and warm as long limbs grabbed him and pulled him close. As he nibbled on the rice dough, it flushed and then bruised...

A metaphor?

The blond huffed and turned over onto his side it was too late… or early… and he was exhausted. Then he remembered he wasn't alone when he cuddled into the warmth of the body lying next to him. Long, fine hairs tickled his nose as he sniffed in more of the curious scent of what he could only imagine was the brunet's shampoo. The fellow ninja did not waken, just shifted back against the blondes chest and mumbled a bit when arms snaked around his torso to hold him close.

Naruto breathed Neji's scent slowly and heavily, caressing the male in his arms with gentle glide of battle worn fingers over his clothed chest. He'd forgotten the Hyuuga had asked to stay the night, provided that it would be just an innocent sleepover. The way Naruto saw it, if he really wanted to get to that meeting - or whatever - tomorrow, then he wouldn't have offered to stay the night. So, through the fall of chestnut brown strands, Naruto kissed the Hyuuga's neck and shoulder, slowly brushing aside the silky hair with his chin to try and get to the bare skin underneath.

Naruto shifted and pressed against the brunet more, not trying to startle the other man awake but attempting to ease him out of whatever dream consumed him at the moment. There was a huff of breath from the Hyuuga, almost a sigh but not quite, but he was otherwise unresponsive. Naruto kissed more skin, daring to flick his tongue out to lick the exposed flesh, wanting to nibble on the area, like in his dream and give Neji so many bruises but wasn't keen on biting through a mouth full of hair to do so. His caresses became a bit rougher, more of a massage than a feathery touch, his hands moved from the top of Neji's thighs to the tip of his chin in soothing circles. It was lazy, but he was not in a rush at the moment.

Already pretty hard at this point, Naruto began to move his hips in a circular motion against Neji's backside, mimicking the movements he made with his hands, if only to relieve some of the tension there. Neji still had yet to stir awake. The blond scooted closer, so that the gap between him and his lovers body was non-existent, still firmly pressing his crotch into the warm, inviting derriere in front of him. The gentle kisses he had been giving to Neji's jaw became more like open mouth nips and his hands came to rest close to the brunet's collar bone, pushing him back more so that Naruto could access more of his slender neck.

After a while, the position of his hands changed and Naruto began to mold the muscles of Neji's pecks, rubbing and squeezing them as if they were breasts, only because he knew the brunet hated when he did that. He could remember the first time he did it. They had been naked, Neji's face went red. Naruto didn't think he'd been smacked so hard in his life. The smile that formed as he fondled the older male faltered in annoyance a little when the treatment earned him a soft sigh but little else. In response, Naruto moved his hands to focus on nipples that began to harden; he pinched and pulled at them through the cloth of Neji's shirt, sucking hard at exposed patches of neck and grinding his hips into Neji's own, wedging his cock between two soft, perky cheeks. _That_ earned him a gasp and a groan from the male entangled in his arms.

"Neji…" he whispered roughly, pushing his hips into the jounin's butt more, knowing he had no choice but to feel his arousal.

This time Neji moaned softly and wriggled his hips a bit, pushing back into Naruto's horny thrusts. Naruto gave him a grateful groan, moving his hands to roam over Neji's chest, smoothing over his stomach to finds the hardening flesh between his legs. The blonde's fingers caressed Neji's member through borrowed pajama pants, groping and massaging until the soft pants of his lover became harsher, more labored.

Adequately convinced that the Hyuuga was awake now, Naruto shifted the body in his arms, twisting Neji manually so that he now faced in his direction. The pale eyes that looked up at him were tired but still interested. One of the things Naruto loved most about the dark haired male was his seemingly inexhaustible ability to indulge him, especially when the Uzumaki teased him awake, hot and horny in the middle of the night. It was often that Neji played the prude but Naruto didn't buy into it for a second, it often didn't take very much coaxing to get the brunet to comply with his whims. The blond took his chance to push his mouth against soft, rounded lips, using his tongue to part them and delve deeper into the hot, wet cavern.

Neji moaned sleepily into the kiss, whimpering slightly when Naruto began biting and sucking on his lips. He returned the favor eagerly, gaining fervor the longer the kiss lasted, until Naruto broke away in order to lift up and remove Neji's shirt. As the top was pulled over his head, Neji watched the blond, in the dim lit room it was difficult to make out his facial features, even with the occasional flash of lightning from the storm outside. Still, even above the sound of the rain, he could hear his panting breath hitch, the sound heavy on account of Naruto's kiss and his willing anticipation. Neji heard himself moaning the blonde's name, almost a whisper, as he watched the future village leader lean over to grab something from his bedside drawer. As he returned to his position above him, Naruto took the time to rid Neji of his pants as well, freeing his hardened cock to the chilly night air.

"Naruto…" he said a little louder and swallowed hard, fisting the sheets as the blond crawled over him to close his mouth over kiss-flushed lips once more. This kiss didn't last as long. It couldn't really even be called a kiss, more like a bite as the blond tugged the Hyuuga's bottom lip with him gently as he pulled away before letting go.

Naruto loved the way the brunet became when he was turned on. Nothing was better than the sound of Neji's deep voice crying out his name in the dark.

Moments after the click of a top opening was heard, Neji felt cool, slick fingers at his entrance, probing and rubbing at the tight ring. His hips shifted up in anticipation once one of the blonde's fingers broke through the tight flesh to push in deep. Neji gave him a low, open-mouthed moan and Naruto calmed him by rubbing circles into his thigh. Mere moments after, Uzumaki added a second finger to accompany the first and rub against the inner walls of his lover. The Hyuuga's breath quickened as he was stretched and opened to accommodate the blond.

Naruto moved as slow as he felt the need, head bending down so that he may suckle on Neji's inner thigh, ignoring the erection that lay so close to his face, the one the brunet was practically begging him to touch. It wasn't long before Neji felt a third finger push inside him to help the blonde's digits reach deeper and he didn't know whether to scream or moan when Naruto focused on the bundle of nerves inside him that made it feel like his body was on fire. He wanted to tell the man on top of him to stop and keep going at the same time, but Neji settled to on moaning different interpretations of Naruto's name. He was going to cum, he felt it in the base of his stomach and in the place Naruto rubbed as his fingers stretched him, building the pressure of his impending orgasm.

"Na-Naruto…" another mumbled moan that the blond swallowed, mouth claiming all other sounds the Hyuuga made.

Naruto loved the way Neji's hips moved with his fingers, how they twisted to meet each thrust against his prostate. It reminded Naruto of the first time they made love, how eager they both had been despite their mutual inexperience. It was Neji who offered himself to Naruto and subsequently reasoned he should be the one to receive, since he had initiated the relationship. Neji was so weird sometimes but Naruto wasn't complaining.

Since he was aching and ready to take the brunet who had been prepared and stretched adequately, Naruto removed his fingers and gave his partner a final bite on his lip before rearing up and pulling his cock from his sleeping pants. Neji made a disappointed sound when the stimulation was taken away from him, but fell quiet once he saw his blond lover stroking his cock, the squishy sound that came from the movement causing his cheeks to burn. It was still embarrassing to do this, though he couldn't really say why, Naruto never looked particularly perturbed about the matter.

Neji wanted Naruto naked as well and would have made a fuss but the blond made a point to grab his legs and pull his rump closer to his aching cock. As he felt the blunt tip of the slick organ at his hole, Neji shivered, wanting to beg the blond to slam into him, to forego the gentle treatment and just fuck him into oblivion. Before he made his thoughts known, however, Naruto was already pushing inside of him steadily, not really waiting for Neji to adjust after the head of his dick pushed past the puckered ring of flesh. Neji moaned softly and held the sound for a few heartbeats until Naruto was pressed against him, nearly bending him in half. He heard a mumbled 'fuck' fall from the blonde's lips, it was low and sensual and sped up the beating of his own heart rate. In the stillness of the room, Neji could hear his own panting breaths coupled by Naruto's hissing groans, but the way the male moved his hips nearly had him screaming.

"Ung… Neji…" the blond whispered in the darkness and Neji felt his warm breath panting across his face. The angle and the way his legs were bent towards his chest helped the direction of Naruto's member strike directly at his prostate.

Neji was a moaning and mumbling mess.

Only he could do this to him, only Naruto, and Neji loved every moment of it. The way Naruto's hips snapped back and forth into his own, the tanned male's heavy cock thrusting deeper and deeper into his body. Neji couldn't think, only feel as his lover fucked him. His one vice was that in the darkness he could not see Naruto's face, he couldn't watch as the sweat dripped from his jaw or see the stern look of concentration on his usually joyful features. Neji adored that face, the one that belonged to the one that could give him such pleasure, the one whose name he could moan, shout, scream, and whisper into the darkness because it was his to do so.

Their lovemaking was raw and quick, harsh movements with the dirty sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Neji could feel the urgency in Naruto's thrusts, he would cum soon. Truth be told, their current position was starting to become uncomfortable but Neji would not deny the blond this release, especially as the male drove his cock with thrust after powerful thrust. Soon the discomfort dissipated and the mind-blowing pleasure was all Neji could focus on. In that moment he felt his moans draw out as he stiffened in orgasm, his cock spurting hot jets of sticky cum all over his stomach. The Hyuuga wanted to stop and catch his breath but Naruto continued thrusting inside him, filling him with his prick, though he did allow the brunet to re-position his legs to a more comfortable degree.

Naruto's stamina was noteworthy, even for a man of barely twenty and Neji could easily attribute it to the fox demon lying dormant within him but the Hyuuga liked to think it was his doing. That Naruto denied himself release so that he could feel the velvety drag of Neji's body around his swollen cock; so that he could hear the Hyuuga's soft moans that persisted because of the continuous stimulation even though he was exhausted.

Perhaps coming together was more romantic to some but Neji preferred it when Naruto took his time, regardless if it was to tease or merely savor the brunet in the most intimate way. Neji lived to please the blond, so when the jinchuuriki froze with a long, low groan as he filled him, Neji was filled with a fleeting happiness that he relished in with each pull of Naruto's strong hips. It was comparable to torture when the blond pulled himself from Neji's body, spent and sated for now. But the contact the brunet craved wasn't lost when the male lay down next to him, breath still heavy, and body flushed and sweaty. It should have felt disgusting and it probably did but Neji was too content to complain. He cuddled close to Naruto and listened to his breaths even out, loving the feel of his arms surrounding him and pulling him close.

In the morning Neji would ache and the cleanup would be a nightmare but it didn't' matter at the moment.


End file.
